


Roll Away Your Stone

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Roll Away Your Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieCatFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieCatFish/gifts).



There are a few significant differences between Ray Vecchio, pre-Vegas, and Ray Vecchio, post-Vegas.

Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas was a style pig. Ray is man enough to admit it. It’s also fun to steal the insult from Kowalski. Ray Vecchio post-Vegas is willing to trade Armani for flannel shirts, jeans, and boots.

Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas had quant notions about the possibility of bringing down one of the West’s biggest mob families. Ray Vecchio post-Vegas has nothing but nightmares and disillusionment about such things.

Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas wouldn’t bend over for anyone, or suck cock, because he certainly wasn’t gay, he just happened to be falling for a guy that any healthy adult would fall for. Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas wasn’t exactly open with his feelings, not even to himself. Ray Vecchio post-Vegas is willing to risk a lot to be with the man he now knows he loves.

Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas had a partner who trusted him. Ray Vecchio post-Vegas isn’t sure he has a partner who will even speak to him. Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas would have let it go. Ray Vecchio post-Vegas is willing to face humiliation and rejection.

This is why Ray Vecchio post-Vegas decided to buy Ray Kowalski a beer, a plane ticket, and a detailing job for his GTO (he may not have his own beloved classic automobile anymore, but he respects a man’s bond with his car nevertheless), give him a slap on the back and send him on the his way to Florida after the love of his life, with advice from Kowalski to do the same.

This is why Ray Vecchio post-Vegas is, once again, standing at the door to Benton Fraser’s cabin, with muddy boots, jeans, a flannel shirt, and three days of stubble.  
Benton Fraser has changed some as well. The few grey hairs and lines in his face somehow give Ray a sense of hope, as if things can maybe change.

Fraser’s expression is more cautious this time, but doesn’t hesitate to let Ray in and offer to make him coffee. Ray accepts and watches Fraser brew coffee on a gas stove.  
Ray Vecchio post-Vegas is a far more patient man than Ray Vecchio pre-Vegas, so he waits.

It takes two days for Fraser to ask the question. They’re sitting in companionable silence over stew. The sun has set and there’s a chill in the air and a small blaze in the fireplace. Fraser sets down his spoon. “Why are you here, Ray?”

“I’m here for you, Benny.” It’s the only response that Ray offers, and he continues to wait.

It takes another day and a half for Fraser to begin to boil over. They’re cutting wood outside, just enough to last through spring. Ray has finally gotten the hang of it, and his swing is sure, the wood is splitting into even sections. He steals glances at Fraser, who is concentrating but Ray knows his face well enough to know that the wheels are turning in his head. By the time they finish they’re both in need of a break, so Fraser suggests they head inside for some tea.

Fraser sets two cups side by side, carefully measures tea into the pot, and stares at the kettle as if he can will the water to boil with his mind. He speaks in measured tones without turning to face Ray.

“You left me Ray. Twice.”

“You left me too, Benny.” Ray responds evenly, waiting.

“You told me to go.”  
“I told you to go get your man. I also took a bullet for you. Twice.”

“And what is that supposed to mean besides an unusually intense and probably misguided sense of loyalty?”

Mice need only a quarter inch opening to squirm their way into a space. Ray makes like a mouse and squeezes into the crack. “I’d argue with the misguided part, Benny."

Fraser has shifted his gaze to look out of the window over the kitchen sink (the polished kitchen sink; Ray has made himself useful). He slowly turns around. “I’ve done  
nothing to deserve that kind of loyalty.”

Ray knows it’s probably inappropriate to laugh, but it’s the funniest thing he’s heard in years. He’s still wiping his eyes as Fraser gives him an irritated look. “I’m serious, Ray. I’ve returned that loyalty by leading you into dangerous situations, upsetting your finances, making a nuisance of myself, and… ruining your clothing.”

“And you couldn’t follow me to Vegas.”

That stopped Fraser immediately and Benton Fraser speechless was a rare and interesting sight indeed.

“And then I went south, and you came north. So you think we’re bad for each other. Seems to me we should be together just to keep from ruining other people’s lives.” Ray was approaching Fraser, reaching out his hand to touch that face, that face with the lines that hadn’t been there before, the grey at the temples that was new.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Fraser admitted.

“So I’m right for once. How ‘bout you kiss me?”

“That sounds…amenable.” Fraser was leaning in close. “Even Steven?”

“Nobody says that anymore Benny; it’s juvenile. That’s not how love works.”

“Yes, Ray.” Fraser leans in for a kiss, and amuses Ray by cursing at the now whistling kettle.

**

“I thought you said love doesn’t work this way.”

“I don’t think you’re getting the concept, Benny. Ray was naked, hard, and a little dizzy, looking at a shirtless Fraser with mussed hair. “I want you in me. It’s not exactly about evening things up. Except for the fact that you’re not completely naked yet.”

“Right you are, Ray.” Fraser began shrugging out of his jeans, then stopped. “Wait, does this mean that you’ve…”

“I’m clean, Benny. You?”

“Right again about the order of importance Ray. Yes. And may I commend you on your impeccable preparation?” Fraser removed a condom from its packet and slid it on. He popped the cap of the lube bottle and Ray’s breath hitched as began to warm the gel with his fingers. Ray spread his legs invitingly. “Later.”

Ray regrets having not paid more attention to the way Fraser uses his hands, and vows to remedy the situation. He focuses now to slow his own breathing as Fraser carefully spreads him open and slowly inserts one finger, then another. He pays careful attention to each movement and sensation as he wraps his own legs around Fraser and carefully grips his arms. He sighs as Fraser slides into him, tender flesh against tender flesh, and gasps as Fraser begins to thrust harder, focusing on the sounds of Fraser’s pleasure and the rapidly changing look in his eyes. It seems like a long time before he notices the shuddering of his own thighs and the gasps as he comes, Fraser sliding against him. It’s a slow easing of his own intense pleasure as Fraser finally follows.

The familiarity of Fraser fussing over him after the sex, with warm wet towels to clean them up and the arms wrapped lazily around him, comforts Ray with the knowledge that not everything changes.

“You’re staying, Ray?”

Fraser is spooning up behind him, but Ray raises an eyebrow anyway. “Do you really think I would come all this way if I wasn’t? Trust me, Benny. I am not crazy enough to pull the disappearing act again.”

Fraser surprises him by nipping him on the shoulder, and Ray gives a yelp, even though it’s more pleasurable than painful. “Nor am I, Ray.” Fraser pulls him so that he’s laying flat on his back, and continues marking him up by nipping and sucking at his neck and chest.

“Benny, I’m not complaining here, but what exactly are you doing?”

“I’m claiming you Ray,” Fraser murmurs, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“What, you think there’s going to be competition? Now that I’m going grey to complement the bald and I’ve traded my Armani for this silly flannel?”

Fraser pauses, and seems to be lost in thought for a moment, which Ray figures is way too sexy. “Perhaps I’ll just have to keep you here, in bed, for a very long time.”

Ray laughs and buries his fingers in Fraser’s hair, and then resolves to focus entirely on the present, at least for now.

Epilogue

Ray gave a long, low whistle as Fraser appeared from the dressing room. “You clean up nice, Benny.”

“Thank you, Ray.” Fraser turned to a mirror and adjusted his tie. “Do you think this is formal enough?”

Ray reached around him to adjust the tie successfully. “It’s their second time around; I don’t think they’re too concerned about what the wedding looks like, honestly.” He let his hands fall to Fraser’s waist.

“Yes. It’s an encouraging sign.” Fraser turned around and reached for Ray’s hand.

“Oh yeah?” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“That they understand more clearly what’s truly important,” Fraser explained, twining his fingers with Ray’s.

Ray gave Fraser’s hand a squeeze and grinned. “Sometimes life throws us a bone, eh?”


End file.
